War on Terror (An Independent in 2000)
|} The War on Terrorism, 2001-2009 was a war between the United Nations and multiple sub-national terrorist cells. The War on Terror began officially with the US invasion of Afghanistan, though most people will always consider September 11th, 2001 as the day the first shot was fired. Though the war ended in 2009 it is still considered to continue as a policy war rather than an actual war, much like the US War on Drugs. The war originally began as an American led effort in Afghanistan, but was handed over to the newly formed UN Multinational Force in the Fall of 2003 when Saddam Hussein was confirmed to have used VX nerve gas on the Kurds in the 1980s. Brought on in response to the September 11th Terrorist attacks, the war had spread to eight countries, resulting in the removal of several regimes from power and the partitioning of several nations. Following the 9/11 attacks and the discovery of the terrorist cell responsible, al Qaeda, US President Charles Malcolm Edwards ordered the deployment of a single detachment of the US anti-terror Delta Force to parachute over Afghan airspace in the night and locate and prosecute the 9/11 plotters with extreme prejudice. The plotters, which included Saudi terrorist Osama bin Laden, were discovered in a hut just outside of Kabul, and were all captured and detained for questioning. During the course of eleven hours of interrogations, the subjects openly admitted to being behind the attacks, and revealed the locations of their arms dealers, financing, and followers. After said information had been gathered, the American agents proceeded to record the brutal torture of the plotters. The agents were then evacuated out of Afghanistan when Pakistan agreed to allow US aircraft clearance to cross over their border into Afghanistan. Upon their return to US soil the soldiers were debriefed and gave the US vital intelligence concerning the location of the remaining al Qaeda forces, and their lines of support. Most of the al Qaeda followers were residing in Afghanistan at the time under the protection of the Taliban government. President Edwards and the Joint Chiefs then proceeded to prepare for a full scale invasion of Afghanistan. The torture footage, upon President Edwards request was then displayed across the internet and on every major broadcast network around the world with a single warning from the President, "Do not think you can harm the people of this country and get away with it." What followed the warning and the subsequent Declaration of War by the US Congress on the Taliban Government of Afghanistan was the first official conflict of the War on Terror: The War in Afghanistan. The Afghan War On October 7th 2001 the first American bombers and naval vessels began the strategic bombardment of Afghanistan. After several hours of bombing of major lines of communication, infrastructure and military bases, the first US forces invaded the southern half of Afghanistan on October 8th 2001. The 66th Armored invaded with support from a flight of AC-130 gunships, and A-10 Warthogs. On October 13th the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit landed from a flight of V-22 Ospreys just outside of Kabul. By November 12th, Kabul had fallen and the first detachment of Mobile Palisades had been delivered to secure the city. On November 27th, the US had completely secured the city and installed an intern government. By December 1st the US sent the first series of "heavy aid" to Kabul, and began the reconstruction and development of the city. By December 3rd Kuduz had been completely secured, and much of the fighting had been forced West allowing NATO forces to secure Pashtunistan. By January 24th, 2002 the Pashtunistan Wall had completely severed off the fighting from one half of the country, and gave the new Afghan government the freedom to develop their territory with the supervision of the US, who was paying for most of the country's development. Part of these development projects was heaviliy directed to the Afghan Opium trade. The US, and many other countries, began contracting Afghanistan to grow Opium for painkillers, as had been done in Turkey for many years. This removed one of the last sources of funding from the Taliban, and gave Afghanistan its first Cash Crop. By 2003 the fighting had died down enough for Afghanistan to hold their first free and open election. By 2004 Afghanistan has been completely pacified, now holding their own standing army. When Hurricane Katrina hit in the US in 2005, the US recalled all troops and handed the country over to UN supervision. The Iraq Conflict In 2003 then Vice President John McCain began to perpetrate the idea, that Iraq may be in possession of weapons of mass destruction, as coined by CIA Director Cheny. The belief was based on evidence recovered from munitions trafficking caravans between Syria and Afghanistan to aide the Taliban in the Afghan War. Having always trusted the advice of his VP, President Edwards asked the UN to send weapons inspectors to Iraq to see if the claims had any merit. They did. While no evidence of nuclear weapons were found, it was confirmed that Saddam Hussein had used VX Nerve Gas during the Kurdish Genocide. President Edwards immediately asked that the UN invade and remove Saddam from power. The UN Multinational force invaded with only the need of minimal US support, and removed the dictator from power. However, Vice President McCain continued to perpetrate that the mere presence of VX in Iraq could mean that a WMD may be being ferried to Iraq. This ultimately led to NeoConGate. The Iraq Conflict did not last much longer than January 2008, after the country had been partitioned into Sunni Iraq, Islamic Republic of Iraq (a Shia State), and the Republic of Kurdistan. The Uzbekistan Conflict In 2005 the UN sent troops into Uzbekistan when it was discovered that the country had been acting as a hub for all Terrorist supplies in Central Asia, and was currently in possession of several old Soviet Nukes. The evidence was initially discovered by joint Russian and Afghan intelligence agencies, and the UN elected to invade when the country refused to hand over the bombs and stop supplying terrorists. UN forces are currently occupying the country and there have been calls for it to merge with the Confederation. There was some controversy when Russia proposed bringing Uzbekistan back into the Russian Federation as a semi autonomous enclave, though the idea was quickly withdrawn after international black lashed deemed the idea Russian Imperialism. The Genocide in Darfur In 2006 the Darfur Genocide became a major global issue, so much so that President Edwards began immediate and direct talks with the Sudanese regime about the creation of a separate State of Darfur. The Sudanese government openly shot down the idea, along with any further notions of ending the genocide by their own force. Presidents Edward and UK Prime Minister Blair beseeched the UN to send peace keepers into Darfur to protect the civilian population if the Sudanese won't do it themselves. On August 2007 UN peace keepers invaded creating a blockade around Darfur with the use of the Mobile Palisades. The Sudanese military only had one engagement with the UN forces, and by September 2008, Sudan agreed to stop the Genocide, and give Darfur semi autonomous status. Sudan has also allowed Darfur to vote to remain in Sudan or become a separate state in 2010. The Burma Civil War On May 2nd, 2008 Cyclone Nargis hit the Burmese coastline, killing 115,000 people after making landfall. After continued offerings to send aid to the troubled country as flooding continued to destroy the countryside and the death toll mounted, the Burmese Military Regime refused to allow any international aide into their country. With Pro-American sentiment on the rise in South East Asia breeding contempt for tyrannical regimes, like much of the world, it wasn't long before Burma descended into civil war. The Burmese Liberation Army immediately asked for US support in overthrowing the Junta government, and public support for the BLA quickly caused the US Government to send weapons and aide to the revolutionaries, President Edwards however, all too familiar with the blunders of Vietnam, decided against sending anything more than a few special forces agents in to train the guerrillas. The Burmese Regime is currently sending troops to corral villages to put down any potential revolutionaries, though some expect the protests of Burmese regulars may lead to a military coups on the side of the revolutionaries soon. Edwards himself said in a podcast that he wanted "a world free from war, tyrants and plague in my lifetime" The Indo-Pakistan War In late 2008 tensions between Pakistan and India were at an all time high. With Pashtunistan having left to join the Confederation of Afghanistan, and Baluchistan having recently declared independence from Mushariff's increasingly authoritarian regime, Pakistan began to point fingers. At first Pakistan considered simply retaking Pashtunistan, but with the US, Europe, and Russia so heavily invested in the region, they decided to forgo provoking three of the most powerful nations on Earth. Baluchistan had also recently signed an alliance with the Confederation, leaving Pakistan with less than half of their original territory. With India's economy booming, the Mushariff regime knew it would not be long before they were overwhelmed by their sworn enemy. To deter this Pakistan immediately began a military buildup, and began sending support to Terrorist and fringe groups inside India. This ultimately led to the Mumbai terrorist attack, where close to 200 people were killed. The evidence didn't take long to lead back to Pakistan, and soon the Indian military was fully mobilized against Pakistan. In just ten hours of conventional warfare on the border, Pakistan fired the first nuclear shot. The missile never reached its target, it was shot down by an orbiting AC 130 Laser Gunship, sent to Afghanistan for field testing and redirected to act as an impediment against Strategic Missiles. President Edwards issued a warning to Pakistan, that should either side fire another nuclear missile, the side on the receiving end will receive the entirety of US support. Pakistan did not heed the US's warning and soon they aimed a series of missiles aimed at every Indian city. The bombs never got off the ground that time, within the four hours the Pakistani government considered weather or not to listen to the US, American missile subs from the Gulf had arrived in the Indian Ocean with preparations to fire on either side if one fired a nuclear weapon again. The missiles, however were not nuclear. They were kinetic energy weapons that were carried in the exact same silos. The US proceeded to call in Naval and Air support from Aircraft Carriers in the region and began bombing Key Pakistani Military installations. Even before the war ended India had already begun to occupy portions of Pakistan's remaining territory, particularly in Kashmir. President-elect Obama had stated that the US will continue to support India, but troops will only be directed at holding areas unless Pakistan directly attacks the US in some way. On December 6th, 2008, the Confederation Afghanistan officially entered the war on the side of India. The Indo-Pakistan War is the first war to go nuclear since the Second World War, with India and Pakistan firing salvos onto each other, though all missiles and silos were destroyed by airborne lasers, and the only successful detonation occurred on December 9th on the Pashtune Line, killing 20,214 Confederation soldiers and civilians. The UN Multinational Force invaded on December 12th, and by Mid-January Islamabad had fallen and President Musharraf had surrendered. With aide from the UN-Multinational Force, India is currently occupying what is left of Pakistan, and has officially annexed the region as of Musharraf's surrender. Upon the victory in Pakistan, and the destruction of Pakistani sponsored terrorist cells, President Edwards declared the War on Terror to be over on January 18th 2009; at least as war authorized by Congress, the policy of stopping terrorist cells that has always been in place will continue long after the war's end. Category: An Independent in 2000 Category:War on Terror